creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LOLSKELETONS/Archive 9
The Dream Journal http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Dream_Journal This pasta is supposedly "unfinished", but hasn't been added to since April. Sorry if I am overstepping my boundaries here, but I wanted you to know. NimhShambler (talk) 09:24, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :No, it's fine. Informing me of something related to the site via my talk page is not overstepping any boundaries. Thanks for letting me know. — LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 09:27, June 18, 2013 (UTC) WTF??? I DIDN'T SPAM SH*t YOU ARE BULLSH** THAT WAS A PERFECTLY GOOD PAGE! WTF MAN!!!! Gabelolguy (talk) 13:54, June 18, 2013 (UTC) BI**H Page Protection Hello, i was just asking if you could protect my user page so only me and admins could edit it? Thanks, SkInShReDdEr19 (talk) 23:54, June 18, 2013 (UTC) SHIIIIIIIEEEEEEETTTTT Max, I do this for a living! 13:58, June 19, 2013 (UTC) help with article listing Hi, I just wrote my first creepypasta and apparently you have to add any new content to article listings but i don't know how to do that, can you help me please? :) InsaneFisherman717 (talk) 16:30, June 19, 2013 (UTC) ALERT VANDALISM http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Hellboyo78 Max, I do this for a living! 18:11, June 19, 2013 (UTC) You deleted Purple Prizes, it is my story. It was a good story, GIVE ME MY GODDAMN STORY BACK YOU ASSWIPE! Well, shit. Sorry about that. Max, I do this for a living! 09:19, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I wanted to upload a Sonic the Hedgehog creepypasta and it seems to have been blocked by the spinoff filter. Are Sonic the Hedgehog creepypasta now blocked on this site? Many Thanks, Laura Metamorphosis But... But bitches like big things... Thanks anyway. I have to agree- it was getting to be kind of a chore to scroll all the way down. Max, I do this for a living! 23:34, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Also, while we're on the topic, how do you create talk page archives? Thanks. Max, I do this for a living! 23:39, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey I always enjoy your reviews, so if you could take a look at my story "Lab Coats", a review on the talk page and rating would be appeciated. Thank you. Banned from Chat I got banned by ChaosZStrider on chat for using caps. Am I banned forever? SkInShReDdEr19 (talk) 03:32, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Request Hey there, sorry to bother you. I submitted an OC pasta (Clubhead) a couple of days ago, and I'd like to have it deleted. If you require any proof that I am the original author, I can provide that. Thank you MarcBrightside (talk) 19:00, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for responding so quickly, have a nice day. MarcBrightside (talk) 19:13, June 21, 2013 (UTC) It's not just that, although I'll admit that the possibility bothered me. I'm trying to cut back on where I post my writing (I recently closed my deviantART as well) so that I can focus my efforts on improving my writing blog. I'm not really sure why I posted that particular story here in the first place - it was a 5am decision on my part. Maybe I'll contribute something here again in the future, but only when I feel comfortable being part of this community. MarcBrightside (talk) 19:27, June 21, 2013 (UTC) unban will you plz undo my ban, i did it as a joke so that i would get kicked 1. I was the one that banned you, and no I won't undo it. 2. Wanting to get kicked? ...Why? It has no thrill and excitement. 3. Joke or not, it's still spam. You should have known better. 18:03, June 22, 2013 (UTC) That's the worst reason I've seen yet, dude! Fuck you, I'm a wizard. (talk) 18:05, June 22, 2013 (UTC) REASONS? NUMBERS? WHAT ARE THESE FANCY THINGS? Majin112 (talk) 18:31, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I'm trying to post a story and I'm getting a message telling me that it's a 'spinoff'. It has nothing to do an other sort of medium and I'm confused. I tried uploding it before and accidentally put a tag for it to be deleted, but I renamed it and expanded upon it. Help a poor man out here. Please. ATTENTION BLOGICLE PLS DELETE NAO THX http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Joshposhua/Pokemon_White._The_Pokemon_who_was_a_god. Max, I do this for a living! 10:55, June 23, 2013 (UTC) i wanted to put OC to my future pasta but im feeling too scared of banning i dont like banned my late account has been banned and this is my new account i make it sooooooo hard so please help me Hireko agayasama (talk) 15:34, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Look, I had no intention of even making my story seem like Jeff The Killer's. I worked really hard on it, and I don't think you should have deleted it. I was trying to do something I loved and you deleted it. Thanks a lot. I don't mean to come across as a jerk, but seriously. I'm sorry. Block me if you want to, I'm never using my account again. I'll just stick to keeping my ideas inside my head like I did before. --NatalieTheKiller (talk) 20:17, June 23, 2013 (UTC)NatalieTheKiller Can you explain why it's a spinoff of Jeff? I really don't see how. I wasn't even thinking of Jeff when I drew the picture or wrote the story to go along with it. I just need some closure on why? Maybe if you give the points on where I went wrong I could rewrite it and check to see if it's okay with you? Thank you. Oh and sorry for making up the categories, I thought it was like tags and the story would show up if someone searched the category. --NatalieTheKiller (talk) 20:25, June 23, 2013 (UTC)NatalieTheKiller Hello LOLSKELETONS. im new here and i haved read the rules and made my own page that was called Love her and back and when i did it i got a messages from you that you removed it. now im wandering why did you remove it? and can get it back up? TheUnknownPerson (talk) 20:37, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Alright - I think I understand where you're coming from at some degree. If I were to rewrite the story when I have a spark of imagination, could I post it here on your talk page for you to review it? That way you could tell me if it were acceptable to be published or not without me being blocked? I don't know when this would be, but would it be ok to do so? --NatalieTheKiller (talk) 20:43, June 23, 2013 (UTC)NatalieTheKiller Thank you. And again, I'm really sorry. I honestly didn't mean to make it a spinoff. I'll give you the link as soon as I finish writing it. Thanks for all of your time today to discuss this with me :) --NatalieTheKiller (talk) 20:50, June 23, 2013 (UTC)NatalieTheKiller Um, my first story was deleted. I was wondering why. Can you explain?XXTheSlenderEnderXx (talk) 22:34, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Mr. LOLSKELETON, since your an admin I think you can help me. I've written a creepy pasta about 'a bug’s life the video game' and it tells me I am doing spinoff of one already available. I searched on the web and on the website and I found no results or anything similar to it. Do you have any suggestions?Mr.Thaed (talk) 23:48, June 23, 2013 (UTC) I had my new creepypasta page, it said edited by "LOLSKELETONS" It said "This Page Has Bad Grammar, POOR SPELLING, and will be deleted in 3days?" Why is that, theres only 2 words mispelled in there. ~PnNormalGuy~ Spinoff Rule is preventing me from posting I really think this is a mistake. I hope so. I have written an original and I really can't think of anything it would be a spin off of. If you could lend me a hand it would be really appreciated, thank you. Don't worry about it, I got it all straigtened away. Thanks anyway, man. Netloc (talk) 17:01, June 24, 2013 (UTC)Netloc Lolskeletons, can you remove a creepypasta called Dorfalia? I let my sister make it on my account, and people don't like it. They think I wrote it. I'm trying to creat a new pasta and apparently for mentioning the Pokemon, and Red Mist pastas, I can't publish it. Even though I don't talk about them besides a short acknoledgement, I still can't create it. It said something about talking to an admin, so I asked around chat and found you. What should I do? Jr98712 (talk) 05:50, June 25, 2013 (UTC) I tried to publish my second creepypasta(more like a legend) on here but couldn't due to the spinoff rule. I didn't quite understand why it gave me this but maybe i did do something. I do mention Jeff the Killer but not in that exact way...more like "That creepypasta guy that name starts with J" and "you-know-who-with-their-name-starting-with-J"(exact was my characters call him) or maybe Bloody Mary. but my character and the ghost in here, don't actually look like him... sorry to bother you with this but...help would be appreciated.. EvelTheDoll (talk) 16:05, June 25, 2013 (UTC) --EvelTheDoll (talk) 13:05, June 25, 2013 (UTC)EvelTheDoll DONT DELETE HEY DUDE WHATS UR PROB THAT WAS ONLY MY 1ST CREEPYPASTA AND UR TRYNNA DELTE IT?COME ON MAN LET IT STAY PLZ Hi~! First off, thanks for welcoming me, but I just wanted to make sure not to mess up anything when I submit, so I just wanted to know where you write your stories first, meaning do they have to be linked to this site, or are allowed to be linked elsewhere, such as other sites, ex.Quotev. Thanks again, Demented Pikachu (talk) 23:51, June 26, 2013 (UTC)Demented Pikachu Thank's for deleting my post I should stop messing around. Scardeyccat (talk) 01:17, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey need help woth making a creepypasta plz help me :( I need help with writing a creepypasta.I don't know were to go add a creepypasta.I know how to make one.Just don't know how to pubish it.Please help me out. Sincerly, Creepypasta_Girl_268 Hello. I'm experiencing troubles posting my pasta because it says it's a spinoff of something, but I can't figure out what. And I'm pretty sure it isn't. I've looked through the spinoffs that I could possibly be copying, and none of them are close to mine. I'm deathly confused on this, and I deathly need help. I'd be so happy if you could help me with my problem. Thank you. Immortalxbeing (talk) 05:04, June 27, 2013 (UTC)Immortalxbeing Get to Know Our Staff! blurb I am 41488p. I sometimes patrol around the Space category, fixing up random pastas, just for the hell of it. I also regularly clear out all applicable pages in the Needs Editing and Unfinished Pages categories (remove tags for ones that are fixed, delete for ones that are 3 days or 1 week old, respectively). On a daily basis, I will go to the Categories page and clear out any nonexistent categories. No one seems to do those three things, and I hate an unorganized page (apart from my own userpage) so I'll do that shitz. I write very crappy pastas and are on chat most of the time. Also, I tap booty. I will drink from your skull! 18:31, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Need help with user submissions. Hello there. I recently tried to add my story into the user submissions page but apparently it won't publish my edit on the grounds that it's harmful and it clashes with the no spinoff rule. Can you please help me with this problem? --Mr.1up-Mushroom (talk) 01:41, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for my dumbassery Listen what I said in Scorchs blog ealier was stupid and disrespectful. I'm sorry for being a douchebag saying fuck you for no reason. I was just angry. Though still doesn't make it right. So you can go ahead and tell me I'm the dumbest noob here cause I deserve it. You can even punish me for as long as you think is necessary. I understand now you're just doing your job. NeveRsLeePwitHme (talk) 06:11, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Editing problem I can't seem to edit the creepypasta survival guide. It said that something about the no spin-off rule, but I didn't add anything that should have set it off. Can you explain this? You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? (talk) 18:25, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi umm so one of my friends accounts is inactive. So I want to know how that happends... Like did they disable their account or what but thanks Katrina Garcia 02:30, June 29, 2013 (UTC)JeffTheKillerFan Substituting templates Okay that was really confusing but somehow I get it. Thanks for making that clear. I will drink from your skull! 02:58, June 29, 2013 (UTC) hi hi my name is benjamin and heres what I look like i hop you like :) http://i.imgur.com/MvCpE39.jpg My warning I only saw the warning you posted to my profile there, but I had added a BAD template to a pasta before I saw it. I went to remove it from the pasta, and edited it instead. However, the message also said I was forbidden from removing the template, so now I'm unsure where that leaves me. I apologise for the confusion. - CrashingCymbal (talk) 13:49, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi,I was wondering if my pasts was better or if u can help me with whatever needs fixing?thank you Sqwall101 (talk) 02:12, June 30, 2013 (UTC)Sqwall101 deleted my page? :( Why do you delete my Creepypasta you fag Page Fixed/Slender Pasta Detected I fixed this horrible pasta, but it may be a slender pasta, and needs to be checked/deleted, it's incomplete as well. I'm a fan of games, books, and other things. (talk) 03:55, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Skelly So what's been happening since my leave? Also, is "Princess Platinum" Shiny? I may have found a Jeff pasta, but I want a second opinion on the matter. The Wind. Anyways, this may be the last time I can get in contact (I can until Friday)... So if I don't talk to you again, have a good summer. Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 19:15, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Wait, Evra is back? What Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 19:19, July 3, 2013 (UTC) just introducing myself and altering a mod a relative newcomer was going to post. I am about to post a pasta that I had originally posted elsewhere. It is original, so I am aware that I need to put the oc category and put it on 2 lists. I am not super smooth with wiki format, but I think I got this. I just wanted to give you a heads up, so that if there are any questions about my posts it would, hopefully, not come out of the blue. Danatblair (talk) 01:33, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Re:Substituting Okay, thanks. It's been a while (obviously you know that) since I've been here. Thanks again. From the Devil's House ; take me. Out of darkness; walk me. Out of blindness; lift me. Out of sadness; save me. From my damned-ness. It is time, Lord. (talk) 02:04, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Hear ya loud 'n' clear. Thanks :)))))) Sorry Hey dude im sorry the way I acted. I will be good on this wiki from now on, okay. Just like the good book says, Pay back's a Bitch! (talk) 03:17, July 4, 2013 (UTC) On Vacation template I noticed a typo in the template "This user is on vacation and wish not to be bothered" Shouldn't it be "This user is on vacation and wishes not to be bothered"? Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 04:11, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Wait. There's a template for that? I could've used that many times by now O.o From the Devil's House ; take me. Out of darkness; walk me. Out of blindness; lift me. Out of sadness; save me. From my damned-ness. It is time, Lord. (talk) 04:18, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Request http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_spooky_Torchlight_II_spookpasta please delete this Family guy sucks (talk) 14:01, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I saw the deletion warning message and poll you left on The Snowman; while it's clear the story needs work, the writer of the story did ask for feedback, and I left some tips on how the story could possibly be improved on the writer's talk page. Maybe the writer will improve it, so I think we should give the story a chance, unless it isn't edited within a few days. DasFactionnaire (talk) 02:37, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Could you please look over this when you get the chance. Thanks Hey, I just finished a new storey and it's saying that it is a spinoff, even though I read the rules and I don't think in anyway that it is a spinoff. It's not inspired by any of the listed creapy pastas. It is acualy going along with one of my other creepy pastas I made call "Play-time" If you want to look at it and make sure that it is not breaking any rules, here it is March 17, 2013: I was called down to an old, abandoned house. We found two bodies and a child that looked like she was insane. One of the bodies was mangled almost to the point that you could not tell if it was a human. The other one looked as if it was smashed, or fell. We tried to interrogate the other girl we found. The ground by her was soaked with blood and kept repeating something that non of us could understand. When we tried to get close to her, we all got an uneasy feeling that almost forced us away from her. We found a recorder next to were the girl was cradling herself. Only the first part of the tape was watchable, the other part of the video was just static. We found out the names of the kids: Chris, Michael, and Annabel. We tried to called their parents, no answer. Then, we had some of the other officers go to were the parents' houses were, it wasn't even their parents, even their phone numbers were different! I had the police leave the room to I could talk to Annabel by myself. As soon as the last police man left, she started to twitch, then she stood up. She just stood there, looking at the wall. “Annabel? Can you tell us what happened here?” I asked. She slowing starting to turn to me. The uneasy feeling came back, this time, the whole room was getting that uneasy feeling. When I was able to see her face, she had the most disturbingly smile, blood was all over her face. She starting to laugh hysterically. She starting to walk towards me, stumbling the whole way. She grabbed my shirt and whispered to me in a croaky voice, “There is no stopping her. She will continue to kill. Play time will never end.” Then, she just died right there. The room took a disturbingly, playful feeling. I could swear I heard a child's laughter. March 18, 2013: As I was reviewing the footage, I noticed some sounds and movements that the kids didn't hear or see. One of them takes place as soon as they step foot in the house; if you listen closely, you can hear someone laugh, almost like a child's laughter. Another one is that you could sometimes see someone small move in the background. When the static came, I decided to let it keep going. I started to faintly see something that looked like eyes faintly appear and you could hear the same last words that Annabel said to me, “Playtime will never end.” As soon as the video stopped, a blood curtaling scream was heard from a nearby house. Before I left, I saw a note on my door, “The curse will keep on living. Playtime will never end.” Thank you in advence Hunter684 (talk) 05:56, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Just saw the message you left on my talk page, and thank you. I think the writer is concerned about what other users have to say about their work rather than many others who might say something like, "Why do you insult my masterpiece?!", so I thought this one deserves a chance, and hopefully the story will be edited by them soon. DasFactionnaire (talk) 04:59, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Article Title warning thrice over User:MagnetDwarf Has gotten three title templates. Also, I'm not sure if I fixed this title correctly. War Crimes are Easy With evey begining, there is an end; and with every end, a new begining (talk) 01:08, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Spam This user User_talk:AkkiNeko made a spam page, after getting his page deleted twice over. I leave this in your capable... bones. You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough. (talk) 01:45, July 7, 2013 (UTC) I had the author's permission to edit the page, she told me on a discussion -- on Roary's Eye-magination Station -- on Moshi Monsters. If it wasn't the page Star the Dog, I don't what you're talking about ; sorry, because I haven't edited any other Pastas. Just Talk Pages. MyCat (talk) 19:04, July 7, 2013 (UTC)MyCat (talk) 19:04, July 7, 2013 (UTC)MyCat]] Unfinished This user needs the unfinished template User:TailsPower12 Also, this is my last day being able to edit, so probably my last post on your page. Enjoy summer. You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough. (talk) 00:35, July 8, 2013 (UTC) new to this wiki but i like how your first and foremost concern is dealing with spamers and such.there might be a pasta there Dont die! I saw that you haven't made a edit since last friday, for the love of god, DO NOT DIE ON ME! MEMJ0123 (talk) 05:44, July 9, 2013 (UTC) My Pasta Problem Hello. I am writing because I think there is a mistake on a creepypasta. It says it violates a rule when I am sure it does not violate any. Please help! Isaac of The Basement (talk) 17:03, July 9, 2013 (UTC)Isaac Editing Error I am writing because there is something wrong when I try to edit a mistake I made on my created pasta The Bowser and King Boo Theory. I was trying to fix a spelling mistake (I accidentally spelled "thought as "though") but when I pressed Submit, it told me I violated a rule. I clicked submit once more, and now it says my pasta couldn't be edited because it was a... spinoff? This makes no sense, since there is no other pasta similar to mine and I created the pasta months ago. It looks like Isaac of The Basement is having a similar problem, so is this just an error going throughout the wiki today? I am near certain that I didn't violate any rule. MyWorld (talk) 02:55, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Proposal After reviewing chat logs (only for what happened today), I have determined that Krule does not deserve to be banned for 1000 years -- ridiculous. I'm not familiar with the ongoing drama or what it's about, so I'm thinking that everybody is just being dramatic and stupid. Reminders should be put in place and some rules should be clarified. This is what I came up with as a start, I've been gone a while so I didn't feel I should post a blog. *Chat isn't a country or region that's ruled by mods and populated by regular users, so users can't do anything like a French Rebellion -- There's a correct way to oppose staffers *Chat rules are put in place and are enforced by admin/ mods and are subject to admin/ mod descretion. *'If there's a problem:' bring unfair disciplinary action complaints to other mods or admins, preferably not in open chat. Do not take matters into your own hands. -- There's a correct way to oppose staffers *Users that act as John Hancock-cocks (rebellion leaders) will be kicked and subsequently banned if the user continues after being told to stop. ''Final decision of ban/ block length of this type offence is subject to ''administrators only. Admins and mods are recommended to avoid responding to discussions of this topic [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 05:54, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Part of me feels that everything on chat is so blown out of proportion because they're all just bored of life -- mods included -- so as a whole, even if they don't realise it, they can take the smallest thing and make it into a dramatic nightmare. [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 06:13, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Response threads I really think you should lock, if not delete the threads that were made in response to the chat incident. They're making things worse. [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 06:35, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Nah, don't delete it. It kinda needs to be there since chat being shut down is a big deal. [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 06:43, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Photo issue Hey Mate, I just published a pasta, and I can't post a photo on it whenever I try to upload one. As you can tell I am fairly nooby, but can you help me out. Thanks mate. Sw1tCh1234 (talk) 08:10, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Help!I don't want to get banned! Hey I need help I'm making a really interesting creepy pasta.I'm not really good at editing I don't mean what I put is all messed up and ugly I just need a really good editor.It's my first time here and making a creepypasta.I don't want to break any of the rules or guidelines to get banned so plz help me edit!XProdigyXAcid (talk) 08:26, July 10, 2013 (UTC)xProdigyXAcid HELP???? Hey It's me again so I just edited and I pressed publish and it says:Something something something.A brief description of the abuse rule which your action matched is :Blacklist filter (content) I dont get it.My creepypasta isnt a porno or anything like that.There is only one part but then the title wouldnt make sense to the story.Plus it isnt a full all out weird part. XProdigyXAcid (talk) 08:52, July 10, 2013 (UTC)xProdigyXAcid Can you help me to understand why my post was deleted? my post is Im Behind You Evra's thoughts on Disabled Chat I never believed shutting down chat was a problem-solver, but I was in support of the idea. I personally think that though shutting down chat for a short period of time won't solve any problems, it would stop them from getting worse while we think of a more concrete solution. I don't quite understand what happened, I had looked at/ still have to look over the logs. From what I can tell, both the mods and the regular users (in general) have a warped idea of what the chat is. Everything is taken to dramatic extremes. (I've been guilty of this before) And really? 1000-year bans? Talk of rebellion? Mass whiteknighting? ---- ((Proposal)) A few things should be pointed out to all users: *In chat, you chat. Don't get into dickfights. Avoid 'explosive' topics, and avoid 'exploding.' *Wikidrama is an issue that can easily be recognised. Wikidrama can cause dire results. Certain wikidramatic situations can be prevented if you do your part. *Chat rules are put in place and are enforced by admin/ mods and are subject to admin/ mod descretion. Simply put: a mod is there to discipline rulebreakers and keep chat clean. Nothing more. *'If there's a problem:' bring unfair disciplinary action complaints to other mods or admins, preferably not in open chat. Do not take matters into your own hands. -- There's a correct way to oppose staffers. *Users that act as John Hancock-cocks (rebellion leaders) will be kicked and subsequently banned if the user continues after being told to stop. ''Final decision of ban/ block length of this type offence is subject to ''administrators only. ''It causes strife and nothing else. *Don't whiteknight Chat isn't a democracy. It's not always about what's "fair" or what a majority thinks is "right." Chat isn't a country or region that's ruled by mods and populated by regular users, as some think. So think about it: What's a French Rebellion to the staff going to accomplish? ---- I also recommend that CPW staff keep an eye out for additional issues involving users, and admins/ mods keep an eye on other mods. More importantly, I recommend that the staff communicate and reset. It's not necessarily because admins/ mods may not be doing their jobs. Maybe it's just me, but I feel that CPW staff is broken up somehow. Users in CPW staff should operate on the same frequency, share ideas, discuss situations, consider solutions, have a basic common vision for the place, compromise if necessary, and not carry internal conflict -- that way, we act as an actual staff. I feel like every admin/ mod (well, not every...) has a different idea of what they want the chat and site to be like. (Well, maybe not site as much) Hopefully that wasn't too dramatic :/ Also, please note I've been absent for some time; I may just be confused. [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 17:33, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey, just wanted to say thank you for allowing my story, "The Shadow Behind You" to be published its a great honor to join this wonderful community. Moopey123 (talk) 19:30, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey skeleton I want to publish a pasta but its been classified as a spin off, heres the story, I thought my life was gonna be great, full of wealth, but...that all changed thanks to a stupid game, I curse the day when I picked up a stupid copy of...Pokemom Leafgreen, I loved remakes, but this game was no remake, but...its my fault really, I shouldn't have like pokemon, amyway, it all happened when I played the game on my GBA SP, everything was fine until Bloody came, when I picked to start a new game, I got greeted by professor Elm! I was suppose to meet Oak! So, me being confused just kept pressing A because I wanted to skip all the chit chat...but then, Elm asked me, "DO YOU WANT TO DIE?" At first, I laughed, but then started to think deeply, and actually got creeped out, it gave me 2 option, yes and no, well, I picked No, then he said "WHY? And the game just frozed! I then turned of my GBA ans started it up again, this time I started playing again and picked a new save file, and this time I payed attention to those stupid WELCOME TO THE POKEMON WORLD introduction, but this time, he didn't tell me that, and just ask me "DO YOU WANT TO DIE?" I picked no again and he asked "WHY?" and it froze again, I repeated this 5 times and it kept giving me the same result. Then I chose Yes and he said "TERRIFIC!" then said "BUT LETS MAKE ONE THING CLEAR...YDLOOB MI.....SO DIE" Then a horrible scream came and it made me deaf, then it started shaking, I then threw my gba and it boke with the cartridge to be nowhere to be found, I then fainted and was in limbo...with little aniamls cry and bloody came and gave me a plain paper and told me that I can write anything on the paper and send it to my friends before I go to hell, so here is the paper, by the time your reading this, I'm gone, goodbye.... Help? Both of my browsers (IE and Chrome) won't load up stuff on chat. It loads up the chat itself, but there are no people, no messages, no welcome, and no chathack initialization thing in it. And from outside of the chat, it shows that there are people there... Help? Sir Gainesworth the Demon Slayer (talk) 17:09, July 11, 2013 (UTC)Sir Gainesworth the Demonslayer Hey, LOLSKELETONS, I found a pasta that is quite problematic. It is almost unreadable because the text is almost black (meaning that one has to highlight it to read it), and it has categories that do not exist (Disney, Rape, etc). http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Out_of_the_Box:_Thinking_Outside NimhShambler (talk) 08:39, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Can't add a video I've creted a soundclip for my Creepy/Spinpasta (Anti-Sonic.dll) Just tried to add it to the article & it tells me it violates the spinoff rules. I have been through the spinoff appeal with this however, so I'm not exactly sure how. Is it possible for me to add it myself or does it have to be done by an admin?SheyGrell (talk) 15:31, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Corrected the pasta, now what? LS, I just posted my first pasta, i am also new at the whole publishing thing. you moved my pasta to the needs editing page. I corrected it, and gave it proper spacing, now what do i do? Havoc98 (talk) 03:51, July 13, 2013 (UTC) So why was my pasta taken off? I mean,where do I need to revise? Ugh,too much hassle. Ill just keep it as a story to show people Uh http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Talkbubbles Not sure what's up with this category... I will drink from your skull! 19:42, July 14, 2013 (UTC) i was banned from chating because the admin dont like me Finalclaw says that he'll finish his incomplete story will be finished by Wednesday. MooseJuice (talk) 04:15, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Lolhai Created a spam page. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User%3ASalamazing I'm assuming you know what to do. I will drink from your skull! 06:55, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sorry about the category thing, I'll know better from now on! Pinky promizz and swer xo - CrashingCymbal (talk) 01:03, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Hello. I would like to delete the page I added called The Grey Children. How would I go about doing it? The-Monsters-Closet (talk) 06:59, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I would like it deleted if it is not to much trouble. Thank you. :) The-Monsters-Closet (talk) 07:15, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Ahahahah http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bamtastic98 Second offense of creating new categories. I feel bad for doing this for some reason. Anyways. When there's no more room in hell, the dead will walk the earth. 08:47, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for deleting the Evil Sam page!! BeakyBuzzard (talk) 12:35, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey, sorry to trouble you but i think this was a mistake: i was trying to make the part. 2 of my creepypasta "Psychotic Alexa" but when i tried to published it, it said it had similar things to Jeff the Killer wich i think it's wrong, and i don't know why it won't let me publish it... Can you please help me out? Thank you Sorry Hello. A few months ago I posted a 'spam' creepy pasta. I am truly sorry for that. I honestly thought it was original, and it might be a break from the scary stuff usually on this website for the people who get scared easily; like me. I read the guidelines, and I didn't really see much about fake/troll pastas, so I assumed it was allowed. Plus, there was a section called troll pastas, so I thought it might be okay. There weren't many, so I thought I could add one to it. It's my fault for thinking I could be original and be 'first' on the internet. I never heard of the troll pasta site until after I was banned. I promised I would say sorry, but I kept on forgetting. Until now. I am sincerely sorry for the troll pasta. I promise, from how on, I'll be a better writer. I've never been a user on a Wikia site, so I'm definitely a noob at this. I'll try to get the hang of this. Sorry, AsianLink (talk) 23:24, July 17, 2013 (UTC)AsianLink 7/17/13, Recently edited 7:24. Blogicle Hey, sorry about all that editing stuff. I had left for a while and didn't come back so that's why nothing happened when you yelled at my nothing happened. --Vijay Thor (talk) 13:51, July 19, 2013 (UTC)Vijay Thor DUDE Why would you delete "WElcome to my nightmare"? I said it was a work in progress. I don't spend every hour of every day on the computer. I can't keep updating it. Hey I want to make sure this is not a spin off of anything on the list http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Robot_apocalypse?action=submit Thank you Raging karma (talk) 02:43, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Pictures I can't upload a picture to this wiki. What's going on? --Multithelord (talk) 23:00, July 20, 2013 (UTC) -- Help me please? So I was trying to edit my pasta Proxy and it keeps saying that the automatic spam fighting system says that it violates the spinoff rules. I personally can't find much of a reason why it would. Could you help me?--ConfettiCupCakeCuddles13 (talk) 14:31, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Blogicle WEEOOOWWW WEEEEOOOWWWW http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Tylee1108/Night_time When there's no more room in hell, the dead will walk the earth. 21:11, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Troll?action=history Anon 98.196.125.188 Hi justed published a story but wont got through over spam on this site can you recommend what to change to publish this story please http://cpw-storage.wikia.com/wiki/RED_UNDEAD_3D The Dweller in the Deep Attempted to add 'OC' tag to here (The Dweller in the Deep) with updating usersubmissions of this user (User:Tenzinkendrick). I could not. Request inquiry. Bill's Deletion May I have some clarification on why my story, Bill, was deleted? Also, if possible my I have a back-up file for Bill. I'd like to finish it on my own. Shreve.weaver (talk) 19:28, July 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: Bill's Deletion I understand. Thank you and I would very much like it if you would put iy up on Spinpasta so I may retrevie it. Thank you. Shreve.weaver (talk) 21:21, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, so much LOLSKELETONS! Shreve.weaver (talk) 00:40, July 27, 2013 (UTC) childish vandalism has been reverted. posting link to edit history so that vandal can be banned. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Grifter?action=history Danatblair (talk) 12:39, July 27, 2013 (UTC) another one. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Chase?action=history note: both of these had multiple vandals. When I tried to undo I just went back to the previous vandalism attempt, so in both cases I just manually edited out the second stage of vandalism. Danatblair (talk) 12:51, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Creepypasta of the Month I recommend making a creepypasta called, "Jolie" creepypasta of the month. Creepypasta Request Hey, Lolskeletons. I've recently written a creepypasta which I am hoping to put on the wiki. However, it has come to my attention that the wiki no longer accepts Haunted File pastas. Does a freaky glitchy chatbot count as a haunted file pasta? I was hoping to get your approval so that I might be able to past the pasta onto the wiki. :) Thanks for reading, 17:26, July 27, 2013 (UTC) New category violation http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Evil_uploader Second violation, I guess. When there's no more room in hell, the dead will walk the earth. 19:20, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Also Another second nonexistent category violation: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Vitalli When there's no more room in hell, the dead will walk the earth. 19:21, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi there! I was thinking of posting a pasta, but was unsure of one rule. Under User Conduct, rule 15, does that mean I can't put any sort of coding on my story? So what if you can see the''darkest''side of me? 01:53, July 28, 2013 (UTC) All right, thanks. I wasn't going to overdo it, just maybe add a colored heading or something. So what if you can see the''darkest''side of me? 02:54, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Sorry for bothering you again, but I just came across this page. I'm pretty sure that a wikia contributer vandalized it. So what if you can see the''darkest''side of me? 00:10, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Stay gold. Bang. MEMJ0123 (talk) 21:38, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Goodbye I'm leaving this wiki! Because you deleted '''MY' page! Tell me, why did you deleted it? I don't have ALL the time in the world to write a story you know! I HAVE A LIFE! So, goodbye! Bon voyage! So long! I'm never setting a FOOT in this wiki again! This is me. And this is where you can talk with me.